Oborozukiyo night of the hazy moon
by LolaInk
Summary: I wrote this aged twelve when i first joined fandom. first fanfic ever so you can be as harsh as you want. if you like it i will add the additional chapters. Sorry for the overused japanese phrases and Overload on happy duo. :S
1. It's my party

Title: Oborozukiyo (hazy moon)  
Draft: final but I night put up some of my other Miyoko stories.  
Pairings: 3x4, 2xM, 1 and 2 unrequited love.  
Ratings: its episode zero AU and very much-focused on duo rather than the other pilots. Sap, some yaoi, hentai, het, so probably a PG-13 to an NC-17.   
Thanks: To Kat. Who introduced me to gundam wing by saying that Trowa was 18 and the others were 16. Also that duo was a girl. She was SO wrong. And Hannah for telling me to write up my foolish fantasies. You seriously rock girl.  
Disclaimer: HEAR YE, HEAR YE, THIS FICLET WRITER OF YORE DISCLAIMES OWNING YON GUNDAM SIRES. SHE ONLY OWNETH SOMETH OF MASTER SOLO'S GANG OF URCHINS AND THE INDISTRUCTIBLE MIYOKO RIKURI WHOETH IS HER. (Ahem sorry about that. No more hanging out in ice cream parlours with Duo.anou.)  
  
  
Oborozukiyo.   
By miyoko.  
The little boy looked up. What had happened? Oh yeah he fell. But who were these strange people who were staring at him like he was the weird creature.  
// Don't be afraid, don't be afraid.//  
"Hey kid, are you all right? You had quite a nasty fall there.." A young boy of about 10 was looking at him with a worried expression on his face. He had blonde hair that looked like it hadn't been combed for years, and his dirty face was smudged.  
The younger boy swallowed and resisted the temptation to scream.  
// Mom always said real boys don't scream out loud.//  
"Uh yeah I guess so.." He broke off as the older boy ran a hand over his head.  
"Itai." he winced as the blonde boy's fingers met with the bruised flesh.  
"Is the thing okay?" a young girl's voice came out from behind the blonde boy and the shy face of an extremely dirty five-year-old peeked out. She had dark brown hair and amber coloured eyes. Her face was smudged with dirt and grime and her long hair fell just below her tiny waist in a knotted mass. She stared at the newcomer.  
"Hey! It's got hair as long as mine! It must be a girl!"  
The young boy pouted.   
"I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!" he said screwing up his fists.  
"Oh yeah?" said the girl folding her arms over her chest defiantly, "show me."  
The boy blushed and looked at his feet as the girl smirked and ran off.  
The blond haired boy shook his head.  
"My sister. Pretty but deadly. She has the best right hook out of all of us."  
He cocked his head and smiled.  
"the names solo. I'm the leader of this gang. What's yours?"  
the longhaired boy screwed up his face and tried to think.  
"I don't know. I've been on my own as long as I can think."  
"we'll have to give you a name then."  
"Nah. Who needs a name, a name is juat something someone else gives you." the young boy looked up at solo with large violet-blue eyes.  
he smiled at the young boy.  
//o jeez he can't be older than my sister. o//   
"Hey, Have it your way."  
  
'BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING'  
Duo Maxwell slapped his hands somewhere around the vicinity of the offensive alarm clock.  
"fuckingshitheadedmotherfuckingfuckasssedfuckingcuntofamachine." He mumbled into his pillow.  
(okay so it was the morning he didn't have enough brain cells awake to deal with more than one word at a time.)  
"ohayo duo-kun!" Quatre walked in carrying a steaming tray of something.  
"man my mouth tastes like something crawled in it and died!" duo rolled over and buried his head in his hands.  
"who made breakfast?" he inquired one violet eye peering out from between his fingers.  
The blonnde boy looked distastefully down at the plate.  
"Trowa. Sausage, eggs, pancakes and bacon. And a nice tall glass of."  
"chocolate milk with extra sugar?" Duo asked hopefully. Quatre raised his eyebrows. And muttered "Allah save him." Under his breath.  
"no orange juice." He placed the tray on the table by the American pilot's bed.  
"it's.."  
"I know I know. Healthier than all the crap I eat." He said attacking the food with both hands. Quatre sighed and passed him a Knife and fork.  
"a lot healthier than the crap you drink too! Duo you should really cut back on the alcohol."  
"look Quat-man," duo stated through a mouthful of sausage, "I can hold my own, and I am getting better at dragging my sorry ass to bed! See I'm not on the stairs this time!"  
"Duo you didn't even make it to the stairs. Heero had to drag you up them by your ankles"  
"Why by my ankles?"  
"It was the only way you couldn't reach up and grab him." Quatre leaned back on the bed and picked up a cup of tea that he had placed on the Tray for himself.  
"Oh we." Duo started to push himself up in the bed but had suddenly stopped mid push with a weird expression on his face."  
"What's wrong Duo?"  
"Did you say that Heero put me to bed"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Nothing I Just didn't know he cared that much."  
"He is your boyfriend Duo."  
"Yeah I guess. Still it doesn't stop him treating me like shit 24/7"  
"I guess but you gotta hurry up. We've got to go to Releena's birthday party today."  
"WHY!" Duo leant back in his pillows pouting.  
Quatre giggled. "Well this time she's got a new body guard. Someone the scientists have been hiding from us for ages.she's got her own gundam and everything! I can't wait to see who she is."  
"A girl huh?" Duo scratched his chin. "I need to shave where's Heero?"  
"Getting ready in his bedroom. And Duo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Next time set your alarm for some time in the morning."  
"Yeah right Quatre good one!" Duo got up and walked into his bathroom. "hey Quatre? If we are all going wont you need to get ready?" He called from the shower.  
"Eep!" Quatre drank the last of his tea and ran out to the master bedroom he shared with Trowa.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Heero do we have to go to this party?" Duo leant back against the wall and pouted.   
//stupid Releena. Why do we have to got to her party. He doesn't even like her. //  
"Yes we do Duo," Heero came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his slender hips. "And don't even think about washing your hair. You washed it yesterday night. It's fine."  
Duo pulled down his right eyelid and stuck out his tongue. "Beptah. But you don't even like Releena."  
"Look the new bodyguard will be there and we all have to check her out. DrJ has given us orders to make sure she's doing her job well and get acquainted. She might be living with us for a while."  
Duo pouted even more.  
"Well it's just not fair that I have to suffer. Releena will be there going 'Oh Duo-chan, where is Heero? Left you all alone?' then when Dorothy has managed to get her drunk it's all 'you know he doesn't love you? He never gave you the teddy bear! Hah! I got it kisama! He will never give you what I got!' etc"   
Duo made a face at the thought of a drunken Releena crowing over him. Heero smiled as he adjusted his tie.   
"Well just say 'Oh yeah? Well he never gave you a."   
"Heero! I can't believe you! First you tell me of for being kinky infront of Quatre and Trowa when they make blatant comments in front of us, and now your telling me to rub our love life in her face?" Duo paused as a slow grin crept over his face. " Love it!"  
Duo grinned and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "You know I really, really like it when you wear a tux." the braided pilot ran his index finger in a small circle just above Heero's navel.  
"As much as I love you, stop it you are still going."  
Duo hmphed and flopped down on the bed he shared with the Japanese boy, blowing his long bangs up in the air. "Fine I will have to resort to extreme measures. He crept up behind Heero and began to tickle him furiously.  
"Ah, no Duo.you.stop that.ah.NO!" Duo knew exactly where Heero was ticklish. And he wasn't going to give up.  
"Duo stop it now or you won't get Nada tonight!"  
Duo stopped and gave him an innocent look. "Butter wouldn't melt in my mouth koi."  
"No," Heero's face was so close to Duo's, he could feel the warmth of his breath on his cheek " but I do."   
"I know, I'm counting on it."  
"Come on Duo get dressed." Heero gave him a small kiss and pulled at his braid affectionately.  
"Okay." Duo wrapped his arms around his partners' neck and returned his kiss. "I love you."  
"I love you too baka but please get dressed or we will be late!"  
"Okay okay okay!"  
TBC  
  
  
www.angelfire.com/gundam/mechapilot/  
Oborozukiyo - night of the hazy moon  
AND NOW archived on www.angelfire.com/ms3/gundampilot_f01   
  
  
Feedback craved like chocolate on a PMS day....okay? 


	2. Little Sister

Oborozukiyo part 2   
Wufei pulled at the collar of his formal jacket and scowled.   
"Do we really have to be here?"   
"Exactly what I said!" Duo pouted at Heero but Heero frowned and looked away. "Jeez, what's so great about this new bodyguard anyway?"   
"Wouldn't you be the littlest bit interested in a person who has managed to build her own gundam, who was never involved in Operation Meteor, who no-one ever told us about. Apparently it was shortly after Operation Meteor that they got together and planned it. It's a bit weird, don't you think?"   
Everyone stared at Trowa with open mouths.   
"Never mind the fact that she's a girl and the rest of us are boys; she's gotta be pretty strong." Quatre chimed in, happy to know something Trowa didn't.   
"Bah. She'll probably be a weakling like that foolish Noin. A woman in command never did anyone good."   
Wufei scowled harder, tugging at his collar again, trying to keep his eyes focused on the road ahead of him.   
"Damn these cheap stores...I HATE POLYESTER!"   
The journey took them about five minutes with Wufei grumbling all the way, Duo pouting at Heero and Heero deeply engrossed in a conversation with Trowa consisting mainly of ahs and hns.   
As they pulled up to the huge mansion, bedecked with decorations in different shades of pink and white, all five boys internally sighed. It was going to be a long night.  
Walking up the gravel pathway, they were greeted warmly by Pargan.  
"I'm so sorry you had to come tonight, I know you've probably got more important things to do but Miss Relena insisted that you come along tonight, especially Master Maxwell."  
"Probably planning my death!" Duo whispered to Quatre making a slicing motion across his throat.  
The small blonde shook his head and smiled.  
"Duo, you're an idiot. Come on, let's get inside, I'm sure Dorothy will be hiding in these bushes somewhere." He visibly shuddered and hurried after the others, Duo in tow, left eye twitching.  
"Oh Heero! What a pleasant surprise! How lovely to see you, Quatre-sama darling! Looking more handsome than ever, dear Trowa; give Cathy my love! Wufei, why so serious? Lighten up, it's a party!" Relena welcomed the party with a wide smile, and laughed so softly it came out like a hum.   
She regarded Heero with a simpering smile and curtsied to Quatre, inclining her head to Trowa and WuFei's bow's before she turned to Duo.  
"Maxwell." she spoke his name softly, rolling it around her mouth with a faintly amused expression on her face, eyes sparkling. "Maxwell," she repeated trailing off, her mind wandering.  
"Oh uh, hi...Um... I mean uh...Your highness." With a lopsided grin Duo produced a flamboyant bow to cover his embarrassment. Why was she looking at him so strangely?  
He looked towards his koi. Who was no help at all. Heero's expression remained stony and Trowa was almost invisible under his infamous uni-bang.   
Quatre spoke up, his manner, as always, courteous, his soft tone breaking Relena from her reverie.  
"Relena-sama we are very honoured to be invited to such a grand ball. It's...stupendous, ne Trowa?"  
"Yes, it's quite something."  
"Oh this little bash? Not much really compared to some of the Winner's parties my dear. How I envy you sometimes...*sigh* Well I guess some things will never change. Oh! I almost forgot the whole reason why I bought you to this boring party in the first place. Come with me."  
Beckoning them with a wave of her hand, Relena set off into the throng of guests surrounded by the boys.  
"Well I guess you've been dying to meet little Mimmi, I know she's anxious to meet you. I guess it's been quite a thrill working for the Queen of the World and all..."  
"Mimmi?" Wufei spat. "A weak, honourless, cutesy pie name. Her parents must have been mad."  
"Good heavens no, Mimmie is hardly weak at all! It's just a nickname I gave her; she hates it of course. And her parents are dead, so I wouldn't bring that subject up again." Relena's eyes flashed at the dragon heir, fixing him with an icy gaze, "Unless you seriously are thinking of living the rest of your life as a eunuch?"  
Wufei gulped and moved his hands almost absent mindedly to the front of his crotch.  
"Yes ma'am"  
"Good." The honey haired queen smiled and looked around.  
"Oh there she is, I'll just go and rescue her from the grasp of my uncle; he's such a boring old fart."  
The young girl glided over to a dark haired woman of about fifteen, in a red dress. Her smile was slightly strained and she looked uncomfortable.  
//What is it about her? So familiar...//  
Something about the girl nagged Duo, forcing to remember details of his past he thought were long buried.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was wandering now. He'd been fed on fruit that the rest of the gang had managed to scavenge, and was looking round as the younger kids went off to play. Never too far from the older boys, who were mostly sitting down and talking, some taking a short nap in the heat of the midday sun. It was supposedly summer and the Smokey Forest held a stagnant humidity amidst its rotting vegetation and scraggy bushes. He walked over to a small cluster of moss covered rocks, where he could make out a small figure. The sister of the boy that had found him. She was sitting cross-legged in the centre of the small cluster. Talking to a little ragged teddy bear with missing limbs.  
She stopped when she saw him approaching, hugging the ratty creature close to her chest, glaring at him like he was invading her privacy.  
"So what's your name?" the young boy questioned.  
She scowled back underneath her shock of hair, her eyes flashing a deep brown.  
"Well, what's yours?" she retorted sourly.  
"I asked first."  
"Who cares."  
The boy shrugged   
"Don't have one, don't want one, don't need one."  
"Me neither. Names are something someone else gives to you. Why bother?"  
He grinned.  
"That's exactly what I said." He pointed to the flea-bitten teddy in her arms  
"That got a name, or is he nameless as well?"  
The girl frowned and raised the teddy's muzzle to her ear, nodding a few times.  
"Uh huh...yeah...alright then. He says his name is Fred Bear." She looked down at the stuffed toy. "My mommy made him for me when I was just born."  
She smiled shyly up at her new playmate.  
"Wow...can I play? Fred Bear looks really cool!"  
The boy sat down next to the girl, his eyes shining. Biting her lip she looked from bear to boy slowly.  
"Well...okay...as long as you're gentle." She handed over the moth-eaten animal gingerly, and watched in wonder as the boy held the thing as if it was an antique.  
"Do you remember your mommy?" he asked softly.  
"No. Not really. I remember a lot more than Solo thinks though. I remember her hugs, and the way she smelt like perfume and how her hair felt and the songs she used to sing to me as I went to sleep...I just can't remember her face or her name. I bet Solo does though. How about you?"  
The boy shrugged indifferently.  
"Well...she had long brown hair and big blue eyes like saffirz..."  
"What's saffirz?"  
" They're big glittery things worth a lot of money...she had one on her finger I think, and she was pretty...I don't remember much else. I remember my daddy a bit. He was tall and used to put me on his shoulders so I could see the stars..."  
"I don't think I had a daddy; I never really thought about having a daddy. Me and Solo have been out on our own for a long time; it weren't nice but we was together..."  
She looked off into the distance, focusing on something in her mind's eye as the boy held the bear watching her with avid curiosity. Then she shook her head and looked towards Fred Bear and the longhaired boy.  
"You know what?" she said brightly.  
"Wha'?" the little boy looked up at her questioningly.  
"I think we're going to be good friends."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Boys, I would like you to meet Miyoko Rikuri. My new bodyguard and newest ally."  
The dark haired girl nodded by way of greeting. She was short and slender, with deep amber eyes. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black, and piled on top of her head in a curling mass, held in place by two golden chopsticks, with her bangs falling down in front of her face. A light smile danced on her face and she held her head high.  
Her features were hard to place. Her eyes were large and almond shaped, tilting down slightly at the edges and her skin a light coppery colour. Her face still had the roundness of youth, but her eyes held maturity and a strange fire.  
"This is Heero Yuy, I'm sure you've heard of him." Relena smiled coyly at the Japanese pilot.  
"Konnichiwa Heero-san, Miyoko desu. Hajimashite." Miyoko bowed shyly, her hands crossed in front of her.  
"Konnichiwa." Heero bowed also, a faint smile flickering on his lips.  
"This is Quatre Raberba Winner, heir to the Winner estates and quite a refined young man."  
Quatre blushed a little.  
"And this is his partner, Trowa Barton. A man of few words."  
Trowa inclined his head graciously.  
The girl bowed again.  
"A pleasure to meet you Mister Winner."  
"The honour is all mine."  
"Speaking of honour this, is Chang Wufei. Last of the Dragon Clan, and a very honourable man indeed."  
The Chinese boy bowed stiffly, one hand still covering the front of his pants.  
"And this is..."  
"Duo Maxwell."  
The four boys stared at the young girl in amazement as she drew herself up from her last bow. She had finished Relena's sentence in a light voice, thick with emotion and was staring at the young boy with large eyes. The weirdest thing was, Duo was looking back in exactly the same way.  
"It's been too long...little sister."  
TBC  
  
  
Come on i need feedback...dont be lazy!!! 


	3. Secrets and Long time Dead

oborozukiyo part 3/?  
  
four boys looked at the girl with amazement as she stared into the braided pilots eyes for a while, before throwing her arms around his neck. Holding each other in a tight embrace duo spoke first.  
"they told me you were dead..." His voice cracking slightly on the last three words.  
"I gave up all hope of ever finding you...Oh god....I saw you on T.V but i could...never..." Miyoko whispered back, her voice muffled with tears.  
"why didn't you try to find me?..."  
"I did but..i could never...you're so damned slippery!"  
Quatre looked towards releena that was looking at the pair with a smug smile on her face and glistning eyes.  
Heero looked from his lover to the girl he had just met and cleared his throat.  
" would someone like to tell me whats going on?" The entwined couple broke away painfully, there eyes locked, unspoken words forming. Duo looked to the japanese pilot and then to the Bodyguard he had been embracing  
"is there somewhere private we can do this?" duo looked around painfully.  
"Follow me, i know just the place." Miyoko spoke softly, she beckond the party behind a large curtain.  
"You too Miss releena, what kind of a bodyguard would i be if i didn't guard you?" She caught the young queen by the wrist and led them through the large curtain, where was a thick oak door with a large brass handle. The room inside was small and dark with a large fireplace and table with many chairs gatherd round it.  
" So are you going to tell us what is going on?" Trowa puled up a chair and stared intently at Duo.  
"I agree with trowa, this is all a bit strange. It's all jumbled and confusing." [1] Quatre sat down next to the green eyed pilot, his arms folded over his chest.  
"It's not that hard of a story to follow..." Relena grinned smugly and sat down, spreading her skirt over her legs.  
"You know?" Heero spun round to the Queen who's eye's widend in shock.  
"wh...why yes, otherwise you wouldnt of needed to come."  
"Miss Relena, I prefer to discuss my life personally." Miyoko's jaw was set and she spoke between clenched teeth.  
Relena sat back in her chair slightly, a little shocked at the reprimands she had just recived.  
"Let me introduce my self properly." the young girl began. she sat down and continued, "My Name is Miyoko Rikuri, well thats my newest name. You see i am originally an orphan from L2. Just like Duo. In fact, thats the reason why we met. My brother was called Solo." Heero nodded, Knowing the name from many sleepless nights by a troubled Duo's side.  
"He was the leader of a gang, they never had a name and neither did I. I was just little sister. When i was about five we ran across a small boly in the woods who joined our gang. Neither of us had names and it drew us closer to be friends."  
  
"So what's your name?"   
"Don't have one, don't want one, don't need one."  
"Me neither. Names are something someone else gives to you. Why bother?"  
" Two yearslater the plague struck and Solo caught it. My friend at seven years old stole the vaccine from an army base, but he was too late. Solo died. Thats when the boy decided to call himself Duo..."  
Miyoko cut off at this point and duo took up the thread, looking his koi straight in the eyes.  
" When our gang was found by Father Maxwell, We were all together. Oko went to a nice home and I stayed with The Maxwell church as you probably guessed, but we still kept in touch. We went to the same school and church for seven years till the Maxwell Massacre. Thats when i thought she had died, But i was wrong."  
"So after all this time, why now?" Wu-fei's brow furrowed in confusion.  
"I Didn't know what had happened to duo till i saw Deathscythe, I just new something was connecting the two, So i went to My friend Howard..."  
"You know Howard?" Duo stared at his friend, "And he didnt tell me? WHY?"  
"He didn't know. He probably though i was some crazy fangirl." Miyoko smiled and laughed as Duo scratched his head confusedly.  
"I still don't think i understand..." Quatre looked a little perplexed.  
"We'll in short me and Duo have been friends for a long while.He thought i was dead and vice versa. When i found out he was alive, i did all i could to see him again."  
"Is this why your Relena's body guard?" Heero's face was stony and rigid as he spoke.  
"More or less."  
Relena looked happy as she sidled up next to the stoic pilot.  
"Well Oko, I think you and Duo have a lot to catch up on. At the moment they are staying within some of the winner property.I'm sure you will be fine there." She smiled sweetly. Miyoko looked towards her old friend and the queen she served.  
"I dont think so Relena. Your still my ward. I gave the others a bit of time of tomorow. I hadn't thought i would get THIS much excitement."  
"Oh Miss Relena can stay aswell if you want! I dont mind, It's a pleasure having guests."  
Quatre nudged Duo with his elbow,  
"what? uh yeah.."  
Heero took hold of Duo's arm and growled into his ear quietly.  
"we need to talk"  
TBC 


	4. Where do we go from here?

Oborozukiyo part 4  
  
It was strange now, Duo and Miyoko were outside on the veranda Talking and occasionaly laughing. Heero was leaning against the kitchen doorway watching them through the window. He looked worried as Relena came up behind him. Resting a hand on his shoulder she looked at him wordlessly as they watched the two outside.  
"It's been a while Duo...Over a year."  
The longhaired pilot smiled "well we're making up for time lost now ne? what happened to those guys that took you in?"  
The amber eyed girl sighed "they died... Yoshi caught a disease and Mark...well i guess it was a broken heart."  
"oh...they were nice guys...always looking out for you..."  
"yeah..."  
Duo coughed slightly and looked towards his friend. She was staring towards the sky absently playing with her skirt.  
"you...uhm..you know about yoshi and mark..."  
"Yeah?"  
"well...we were kinda alike...um..."  
"Duo I know your gay...It's cool, don't worry about it..."  
"How? and how did you know thats what i was going to say..."  
"womans intuition...Plus i guess Heero is your prefferd choice? eye contact with you is blatent..."  
"aaahh... you never used to mind..."  
"well I guess I'm out of the running now..He's cute."  
"don't tell him that or he'll kill you."  
"yeah right."  
"I'm not joking!"  
"Heero Yuy...The perfect soldier...hn. Maybe." a small smile flickerd over her face as she dwelled on her thoughts.  
"Perfect soldier? thats what they're calling him? Huh..."Duo growled under his breath. putting his arms under his head he leaned back in his chair.   
"So how did you two, you know...get together?" miyoko gazed at the american boy questioningly, Duo snorted and chuckled,  
"the first time i met him? I shot him...For that stupid ojousama. Relena."  
Inside the house Relena glanced back and fourth from the japanese pilot to the two outdoors. Heero's gaze was intent as he watched the two with fierce intreast.  
"what happened to you after the..."Duo stopped, It hurt to talk about that part of his life. It was like pouring salt onto an old wound.  
"We managed to escape L2, Things were getting rough and it wasn't really the time and place for a new age couple. We moved to a little place on earth, in Britain. then we moved to the old regions of the sanc kingdom later on.That was in the space of a few months. Then when I ended up on my own i kinda went looking for you. I met Howard on a trip to the pacific.We got talking in an old bar. We started up an operation to build the shinizuki..."  
  
Gomen nasai minna san! :P this was written a very long time ago and i never finished it. if you dont understand the time line is just before the eve wars. before quatre wanted o nuke the gundams. If you like it and want me to finish it i will! i just need feedback. This was a newbie fic. my first aver fanfiction fic. =D FEEDBACK!! REVEIW PLEASE!! 


End file.
